Currently, a flash is generally set up next to a camera of a mobile terminal to ensure the photographic effect of the camera of the mobile terminal, as the flash can fill light for a subject in a dark shooting environment.
However, the brightness of the flash is generally high, thereby easily resulting in an over-exposure phenomenon and poor performance for filling light. Moreover, filling light with the flash in a close range stimulates eyes, and especially endangers children.